The present invention relates to a driving assist system to conduct information provision by using information of an own vehicle and information obtained from another vehicle via an inter-vehicle transmission.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-185429 discloses a technology in which intersection coordinates transmitted from another vehicle via the inter-vehicle transmission and the coordinates of an intersection in front of the own vehicle are compared, and thereby it is determined whether another vehicle is approaching the same intersection.
The above-described technology aims at providing accurate detection of the location of another vehicle by using the inter-vehicle transmission, without any improper influence of inaccurate detection of the vehicle location. Further, information on distance from the intersection is also transmitted, thereby the detection accuracy of relative location with respect to the intersection is further improved.
According to the above-described technology, however, the intersection coordinates transmitted refer to a map data base that another vehicle posses. Accordingly, in a case where the own vehicle possess its map data base that is different from that of another vehicle in design way (method), locating another vehicle may become inaccurate, so accurate prediction of collision between the own vehicle and another vehicle could not be provided. Namely, there is a problem in that mapping accuracy of another vehicle on the map date of the own vehicle would deteriorate, so proper collision warning or the like could not be provided.
A similar technology is also disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-145479. This technology may not solve the above-described problem properly either.